Meditation of Fifths
by Tearoom Saloon
Summary: "Listen, hear, touch, taste, tell me what you see. What does the ocean make you think of? Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and stop being so wound up all the time, Eridan. Just...breathe." Fluff. I could build mountains of cotton candy to the fluff.


Waves crashed in.

Waves crashed out.

It wasn't cool, but it wasn't warm. It was pleasant, just right, tepid.

A gentle breeze stirred the trees behind the beach, rustling their leaves to one of nature's oldest melodies. It was rhythmic and calming, like the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof during a downpour. A symphony of crickets at dusk. The hum of cicadas in the summer.

"You said you had something to show me, Fef?"

Feferi opened one eye and nodded down at her best friend. She scooted over on her rocky perch to allow him room to sit beside her.

"This is what I have to show you," she said quietly after he leaped somewhat ungracefully to the top.

"The ocean?"

"No, more than that. The way everything…comes together." She stretched her hands out for emphasis. "The sea, the moon, the air, the night…us."

"Us?"

"Aren't you always going on about how we're 'fated' to be best friends?"

A hint of a wince crossed his angular features before he nodded, confirming her words.

"It's the little things in nature that I wanted to show you. I think you're a bit too wound up for your own good half the time. Chill out, okay?" She tried to be serious but was betrayed as her lips curled into a smile.

"You sound like Kan more and more every day."

"Should I take offence to that?"

"Hey, it was a neutral comment."

"_Well_, Mister Neutral, look out to the left. What do you see?"

"Ocean."

"And to the right?"

"Sand. More ocean. Some trees."

"Straight ahead?"

"More and more ocean."

This was going to be a long night.

"When I look left, I see the storm clouds coming in. We're going to get some rain in about an hour. To the right, I see my footprints fading in the sand next to your fresh ones. When I look forward, there are waves bending to the general speed and direction of the wind."

"So you're paying attention?"

"Exactly, and I want you to as well. You always overlook things. Now, close your eyes. What do you hear?"

"I hear…how specific am I supposed to get?"

"As specific as possible. Stop stalling."

"Fine. I hear your breathing beside me, the waves below us, around us, the wind blowing the trees around behind, and some flying beachbeasts are squackin' above."

"What do you smell?"

"Are we doing yoga or somethin'?"

"Eridan, I think you need to look up the word yoga later. No, it's just simple meditation."

"Doubt I will but okay. I—this is embarrassin', do I have to?"

"It's just me, what's there to be embarrassed about?"

His cheeks darkened and Eridan opened his eyes. "Nothin's embarrassin' about that, I just don't like it, okay?"

"Don't care, we've known each other since we were tiny. Close your eyes again."

"I smell you—"

"What do I smell like?"

"_Feferi_."

"Answer."

mumblemumblemumble

"What?"

Eridan was bright purple. "Like a soft mist wrappin' around sea salts and warm honey. Can I go now?"

That was so…

"What else do you smell?"

"Salt, brine, ocean, and algae."

_Sweet_.

"What do you feel?"

"Are we playin' the senses game?"

"Yes, it's a form of meditation. Two more senses left."

"I feel this damn rock diggin' into my rear end, the fabric of my clothes, the breeze on my skin, my hair annoyingly falling into my face, and…is that your hand on mine?"

"Might be."

"So it may as well be a lobster claw?"

"Last one. What do you taste?"

"Salt from the air. That's pretty much it, it's not like I'm—"

Whether out of impulse or unconscious want, Feferi took that moment to pull Eridan's face towards her and give him something better to taste than just sea salt and gritty air.

His lips were soft against hers, something she wasn't expecting. It took him a second to realize what was going on, kissing her back with faint butterfly kisses. The transition from sweet to intimate was quick, however, with his arms swiftly wrapping around her back, encasing her.

He broke from her mouth to press his lips gently on her cheek. "Was this your plan from the start?"

"Not exactly, but I'm going to pretend it was."

"I like this little improv here, we should do it more often."

"Are you asking me out?"

Eridan drew back and smiled down at his-what was she now? Oh, that didn't matter now, they'd sort it out later, preferably over dinner. "I could be."

"Well could you be or couldn't you be?"

"Up to you."

"You're so impossible sometimes!"

"Your choice. Am I askin' you out or not?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to take a swing here and say yes."

"Then it's a date."

"I'll let you know when I'm free."

"And Fef?"

"Yes?"

"I taste honey."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone I am **_terrible_** at these cutesy half-romance scenes. Soorrrryyyy.  
You get drabble because I have writer's block for The Green Room, which will be fixed via rainstorm hopefully soon.

Reviews are beautiful, the fixing of my spelling and grammar is more beautiful.


End file.
